Avengers (Earth-38860)
As of other superhero and supervillain groups in Earth-27750, Earth-38860 possesses many counterparts to the groups of the said universe. The Avengers group is no exception. While in Earth-27750, the team acts as an official splinter group of the Justice League, carrying out missions that the Justice League aren't capable of doing in certain times. Even they're sometimes referred as the Justice League's own black-ops squad. But in Earth-38860, in a world where villains dominated the heroes, the Avengers is a different kind of team. Not a black-ops squad, splinter group or what, the Avengers are a resistance group created by the former global defense AI/network, Ultron, as a response to get the world back in its former state of order, after getting "whacked" by the villains and the Legion. As of the moral-counterpart nature of Earth-38860, it's no surprise that if seen from Earth-27750's perspective, all the members of the group are villains, except for some members, who are either original to the universe, or similar to their Earth-27750 counterpart, but with altered origins. At first, the Avengers are said to be nothing but "ants wanting to be squashed". But after they increased their efforts, they began to become a serious threat to the One Earth Regime, and has already fought the Legion several times, before the arrival of Earth-27750's own "Legion", the Justice League, which assisted them in taking down the Legion, bringing order back to the universe. History Formation The specifications and details of the Avengers' formation are actually unclear. But it's known that several months after the Legion's takeover of the world, as well as the formation of the One Earth Government, the Avengers are formed by the AI, Ultron, who was initially designed as a global defense network by the United Nations way before the Legion appears. Ultron himself was activated at one point, on Friday (date unknown), when a stray mobster with a gas mask accidentally ventured into a UN building, and found Ultron, deactivated. Accidentally activating it, the AI quickly locked down the place, and "learn a lot of sh*t quickly". When the mobster attempted to escape, he saw "a processing machine" or some sort near a supercomputer, in which later, a body came out of it. This body would later be Ultron's main body during his tenure in the Avengers. Seemingly deactivated, the mobster then pointed his finger out in front of the body's face, trying to see if it's "alive" or no. And Ultron quickly uploaded himself to the body, and choked the mobster, asking him, "What happened to the world?" After asking the mobster, "knocking him out for a long time" after he's forced to explain things up, Ultron then re-established a base that he apparently knew (as of his programming), hidden inside a mountain in Utah. Finding that the facility's still intact, even after the chaotic events of the Legion's takeover, Ultron began searching for ways to stop the Legion, and made himself several sentries of his own image (not because of his "selfish" nature, but it is supposed to be like that) to guard the place if there's an intruder entering the area. Not just that he created sentries, but he created several new bodies for himself, in case his own main body got wrecked and had a long reparation time. Ultron, plugging himself to the base's supercomputer, attempts to find the remaining good superhumans in the world, and discovered several heroes with terrible fates under the oppression of the villains. And after seeing them, Ultron got an idea of assembling a group of superheroes that are still alive to stand up and fight against the villains. Even so, he does know that there's a low probability of them winning against the Legion. But at least, it can inspire other people to rise up and go against the Legion. Recruiting Members Of course, making a team will always require members. And for Ultron, it's an easy task, but he knows that it can get harder every second. Lucky for him, he knew the right ones to chose. His first recruit, was Electro, who he managed to free from a One Earth Regime concentration camp, where he's nearly killed and scarred when he's almost dipped into a pool of acid. Convincing Max, he then "used" Max to find other recruits for him, which led to the second recruit, Gorilla Grodd, an ape that gained psychic powers and high levels of intelligence after being exposed to cosmic radiation. Grodd's also used for the same thing, and recruit after recruit, their numbers grow, until they're sufficient enough to at least raid a One Earth Regime factory. When the Avengers got its first 5 members, excluding Ultron, including Electro, Grodd, Killer Croc, Super-Man , and Attuma, they raided a concentration camp in Berlin, where they found El Diablo, who was transferred from his prison in Belle Reeve, to the Berlin camp. Diablo himself would later lead them to other camps and areas where they can find potential recruits, as he knew a lot of places due to his "criminal activities" (actually vigilantism, in an attempt to oppose the Legion). And one the group's findings was very surprising. The discovery of Jeremiah Rogers, AKA Captain America, the first "pure-good" superhero. He's found somehow "rotting, but not rotten" in the middle of the Great Plains. Reviving Captain America, he was then made as a field leader for the Avengers, as Ultron himself admitted that he can't lead a bunch of "misfits" himself. Beacon of Hope Under Ultron's lead, the Avengers were still just seen as an anomaly in the society. Most of the people on that universe didn't even know who Ultron is, or about his existence, which he kept secret. No Avenger has spoken about him in public, even if "things get really bad". When the Avengers began to "vandalize" things up (especially El Diablo) by drawing "A" logos (their symbol) in alleyways and sometimes, streets, they're beginning to be seen as a growing threat to the Regime. And when Captain America's bad in action, the Regime begins to take them seriously, as they know what a pure-good hero with motivational leadership skills can do. The Avengers would begin fighting some Legion members, or the villains of the Secret Society of Supervillains, in which they never lost one man even in the worst situations due to Cap's creativity and tenacity. And in the year of 2016, their fight seemingly becomes a war, where the heroes are finally in a position to win against the Legion. But Ultron himself did realize that their chances of winning are slim. Until one anomaly in the multiverse happened... Members Trivia Category:Earth-27750 Category:Earth-38860 Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by Draft227